This application is co-pending with commonly-owned applications by the same inventor disclosing a walled, blind-style hunting enclosure removably mounted to the side of a tree in cantilever fashion. The blind is fully walled and in a preferred version is also roofed, yet is lightweight, easy to put up, and easy to take down. The blind and its cantilever supports are designed to be assembled at the base of the tree to which it is to be mounted, and hauled vertically up and down the side of the tree trunk to be placed and secured in the desired hunting position.
The cantilever support is adapted to be fastened to the side of the tree trunk at a desired hunting height. The cantilever support of the tree-mounted blind is a generally L-shaped structure with multiple anchor blocks spaced vertically along a rigid trunk-securing arm, and with the blind supported on a horizontal cantilever arm. The anchor blocks secure the vertical trunk-securing arm generally parallel to the tree trunk, such that the blind is also generally parallel to the tree trunk at that point.
Such blinds are capable of being assembled at the base of a tree, but once assembled must be lifted to the desired hunting height. Although the blinds are made to be man-portable in sections to a blind site, once assembled they are much larger and heavier than typical treestand platforms. Raising such a blind to the desired hunting height, and holding it in position against the side of the tree trunk while the cantilever support is secured to the trunk, requires some sort of hoist or lift mechanism.